


{MAlec} Magnus\Alec - Light Me Up

by mangobango2



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanvids, First Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Passion, True Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2





	{MAlec} Magnus\Alec - Light Me Up




End file.
